


.à feu doux.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Rinne is a shinto priest (kinda) and Niki a student in a famous culinary school, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Cannibalism Metaphors, Food Kink, Gen, Light Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Reversible Couple, it takes place in Muroran because Hokkaido y'know, it was only a sentence on Discord to begin with: what did happen?, j'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, so I write this sequel because of Hiiro but I still don't know anything about them, the only thing I know about them is that Rinne is horny and Niki cooks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: Chapitres 1 & 3 : VERSION FRANÇAISEChapters 2 & 4 : ENGLISH VERSION
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Amagi Rinne, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zostir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/gifts).



Longtemps, il avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se défaire du sentiment d'attente. Il devinait désormais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cette sensation-là ; que la vérité était ailleurs, sous d'autres atours, et que le mot de _patience_ ne convenait plus à la décrire. Naguère pourtant aurait-il pu attribuer ce terme à son existence entière – subir le temps jusqu'au prochain miracle, regarder s'écouler les secondes, les heures, les semaines que tranchaient les litanies des prieurs, écouter leurs désirs et leurs espérances lorsqu'ils se tenaient courbés devant l'autel, et s'oublier soi-même dans cette monotonie quotidienne, à l'affût du clinamen qui viendrait la rompre. Les nuits succédaient aux jours qui succédaient aux nuits succédant aux ennuis nocturnes, en une bouillie que les horaires du sanctuaire Okasayama ne réussissaient plus à discipliner. Il était là. Il officiait. Prenait soin des lieux, balayait le parvis, jetait les cendres des bâtons d'encens aromatisés à l'osmanthe, pariait sur tout et surtout sur rien – la couleur de la jupe de la prochaine étudiante, le jeu vidéo dont discuterait le trio de collégiens en approche, sur le fourrage de l'onigiri gobé par ce travailleur juste avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte –, sur tout ce qui le distrairait de sa vie.

De son absence de vie, plutôt.

En un autre univers, Rinne espérait qu'il ne serait pas devenu le serf de son propre royaume. Peut-être son autre lui aurait-il eu le courage de frapper du poing sur la table et d'envoyer se faire mettre les traditions familiales ; peut-être aurait-il eu les couilles de poser les siennes sur l'autel et d'envoyer valser des siècles d'archaïsme religieux au profit d'une existence éclatante, brutale comme seules savent l'être les comètes, et tant pis s'il s'était carbonisé les ailes aux flammes de la démesure, tant pis s'il avait brûlé la terre de ses ancêtres et précipité l'opprobre familial sur son nom. Tout le désastre du monde, plutôt que cette fraîche tranquillité de printemps à cause de laquelle les bourgeons des pruniers tardaient à éclore.

Ces derniers temps, cependant, il avait cessé d' _attendre_ pour véritablement s' _impatienter_. Ce n'était plus cette impression diffuse de sombrer dans l'inertie, cette noyade consentie dans les abysses, le corps de plomb et la tête embrumée, non, au contraire ; il se sentait consumé de l'intérieur, infernal, les jambes léchées d'anguilles électriques, le myocarde en saccade et les nerfs aux abois. Impuissant à soulager ces symptômes. Il connaissait le remède, pourtant. Et cela l'excitait d'autant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait du poison lui-même.

Niki Shiina.

La seule évocation de ce patronyme lui dérobait des instants de conscience. Il s'extirpait à grand peine de ces sonorités l'esprit vorace, forcé de lutter pour ne pas s'y enfouir aussitôt pour quelques secondes hors de l'espace, et s'il n'y avait personne pour le solliciter après une prière il se retrouvait parfois à courir à l'intérieur du pavillon pour se mouiller le front ou se gifler les joues. Parfois même, quand le bruit de ces deux syllabes ne voulait pas s'estomper sous le brasier de son crâne et quand il savait que nul ne franchirait les barrières du temple avant un moment, il s'enfermait dans l'obscurité boisée, dénouait la ceinture retenant les pans de sa tunique puis, un morceau de tissu propre dans la main, se mordait les lèvres jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les descelle malgré lui. Oscillant entre le devoir de silence qu'il s'efforçait de préserver et les vagues de plaisir qu'il ne laissait de provoquer, il en venait presque toujours à haleter sans un son, la gorge béante et exposée, ses doigts libres crispés sur le battant auquel il s'adossait, quand il ne les plaquait pas de lui-même, en vain, sur sa propre bouche. Les genoux encore un soupçon fragiles, il époussetait alors le bas de sa tenue avant de plier le carré d'étoffe usagée qu'il irait rincer à la fontaine avant le retour des promeneurs.

Et ce rituel avait commencé au début de l'année scolaire, un mois auparavant tout au plus, depuis que Niki Shiina avait découvert le sanctuaire Okasayama, introduisant sa gaieté dans le quotidien morne et déliquescent du desservant qui y agonisait en douceur.

Rinne n'avait pas besoin de provoquer sa mémoire tant le souvenir de leur première rencontre demeurait vif à son âme. Il revoyait avec clarté la silhouette de l'inconnu s'approcher d'entre les torii écarlates, sa besace d'étudiant à l'épaule, emmitouflé dans sa veste fourrée à rayures jaune et noir qui lui donnait l'air d'un bourdon. Contrairement à n'importe quel prieur, celui-ci n'avait pas déposé d'argent en offrande, mais un sachet de biscuits réalisés par ses soins ; des spécialités culinaires dont le gardien apprendrait plus tard que la difficulté d'exécution induisait le niveau de prière souhaité par Niki – et dieux savent qu'il s'était alors imaginé le garçon en train de larguer un gigot entier sur l'autel. Il l'avait d'ailleurs avoué tout de suite, sans ambages, à la fois stupéfait et curieux de savoir jusqu'où était-il capable de charmer les esprits pour un simple vœu. Or, le cadet s'était contenté pour toute réponse d'étirer la lune de son sourire, allant en entrouvrir le cratère émaillé pour dévoiler sa langue, ce morceau de viande rosée et mutine que Rinne regretta de n'avoir pas aussitôt mordue par réflexe.

« C'est mon premier jour à Hokuto Bunka. Ce ne sont que des mignardises, des amuse-bouches, mais tu as devant toi un futur chef, alors si j'étais toi, je les avalerai avant que les dieux eux-mêmes ne viennent te les disputer ! »

L'instant d'après, il s'enfuyait parmi les arbres et Rinne, interdit, les yeux baissés sur le paquet kraft, échouait à comprendre qui de la nourriture ou du cuisinier le faisait autant saliver.

Les venues de Shiina au temple n'étaient pas régulières. Plus erratiques qu'un ciel d'été, elles variaient mystérieusement, quotidiennes ou plus espacées, de sorte que le religieux ignorait s'il aurait l'occasion de discuter avec l'étudiant avant que celui-ci ne se présentât en personne. Chaque fois, ce dernier déposait sur l'autel le fruit de ses expériences, souvent des exercices pratiques sur lesquels il avait planché toute la nuit, et sollicitait l'opinion de Rinne. Lequel, ignorant tout des jugements gastronomiques, lui fournissait en vrac ses sensations, gestes ostentatoires à l'appui, jusqu'à brouiller la frontière entre ce qu'il mâchait pour de vrai et ce qu'il s'imaginait avaler. Entre ses mâchoires, une boule de pâte de riz se métamorphosait ainsi en un lobe caressé de mèches grises ; une goutte de sel à l'extrémité de ses papilles lui évoquait la sueur perlant sur une nuque dégagée ; la bouffée encore fumante d'une croquette l'obligeait à rafraîchir sa langue avec de petits hoquets qui lui rappelait les siens, échappés de derrière les portes closes du sanctuaire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher – n'essayait pas non plus. La faim s'était mise à lui tordre les entrailles du soir au matin et du matin au soir. Une faim que Niki aggravait à chaque rencontre, qu'il avait transformé en une _avidité_ que même ses plats n'étaient plus en mesure de satisfaire.

Toujours cependant le cuisinier refroidissait les épanchements de son goûteur, tentait de le ramener à des considérations plus sobres, mais il ne se voilait pas non plus la face ; l'enthousiasme d'Amagi à dévorer ses mets entretenait en lui la volonté d'en confectionner de meilleurs, de plus onctueux, de plus savoureux. Il souhaitait contempler sur sa figure les marques de plénitude qui sont l'apanage des festins. Que Rinne ne soit plus seulement exalté, plus radieux qu'un feu de joie ; il voulait lui offrir l'ambroisie qui ferait de lui un dieu vivant, le nectar qui le laisserait sans voix. Telle était sa résolution, bien qu'il ne sût comment la mener à bien – d'ici à ce que l'illumination le foudroie en plein vol, il continuerait donc de s'exercer.

La saison des floraisons était loin lorsque Niki acheva sa recette.

Cela faisait un temps déjà qu'il se permettait de se présenter au temple le soir après ses cours, et non plus exclusivement le matin avant de se rendre à l'école, ce qui permettait aux deux amis d'être moins étranglés par leurs horaires respectifs. Même si les apparitions de l'étudiant restaient aléatoires, s'il avait eu la folie d'en analyser la fréquence Rinne aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées : rares étaient les sauts de plusieurs jours, plus rares encore les solitudes de fins de semaine – Shiina s'autorisant désormais à le saluer le dimanche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous voyez pas en dehors du sanctuaire ? » s'était étonné Hiiro à un moment où son frère n'avait su retenir sa grande gueule au sujet de ses fréquentations. La réponse fournie à l'époque s'apparentait peu ou prou à un fond de brouet insipide. Parce que Rinne n'aurait jamais avoué devant son frangin que s'il arrivait qu'il fréquentât le cuisinier hors de l'enceinte d'Okasayama, il n'existerait sans doute plus de barrière à sa pulsion, plus d'enclave où l'apaiser à l'abri des regards, et que dès lors il ne répondrait plus de rien. De cette évidence à l'instar d'un fléau, il était conscient, douloureusement, irrépressiblement conscient : tout son corps dépérissait d'un jour dévorer Niki, de planter ses crocs dans le pâle de ses chairs, pareil à la condamnation de Tantale.

À ceci près que Tantale, lui, ne s'était jamais tenu tout contre le fruit qu'il rêvait de mordre à belles dents. Et qu'aucun fruit ne possède une langue plus tentatrice que celle de Shiina.

« Goûte-moi ça, Rinne ! Tu n'en reviendras pas ! »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, prompt à répliquer avec raillerie :

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois qu't'es content d'une trouvaille... Qu'est-ce qu'c'est, cette fois ?

– Tais-toi et mets-le dans ta bouche, vite ! »

Rinne hésita entre renchérir ou obéir ; malgré presque trois mois à côtoyer le desservant, Niki n'était toujours pas prudent sur l'usage de certains de ses mots. Il ne le reprendrait pas là-dessus, toutefois, tant il y avait matière à y cultiver ses réparties. Une seconde plus tard, il plaçait l'une des boulettes brunes sur sa langue, la laissant fondre légèrement contre le muscle qui l'assouplissait.

« Du chocolat ? Ouais, c'est juste une truffe ?

– Pas ''juste'', non. Déjà, aux pépites de framboises. Ensuite, croque dedans, pour voir. »

Les iris azurés dardés sur lui auraient suffi à ce qu'il avalât rond la friandise par inadvertance – par jeu. Il consentit toutefois à suivre les règles. Ne sut s'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Mais aurait-il seulement pu ne pas s'appliquer à enfoncer ses canines dans ce qui possédait déjà, dans son imaginaire, la saveur des lèvres de Niki ? L'épaisseur de chocolat rendit les armes une pulsation trop tôt ; sous la coque crémeuse, un chouia amère et savamment piquée d'acide, se cachait un cœur ardent, sirupeux et piquant, qui incendia sa langue en même temps que celle de l'étudiant pointait de sous ses incisives.

« Alors, alors ? »

Rinne peina à formuler une réponse. L'arôme chaleureux avait empli avec force son palais et son royaume, terrassant son esprit d'un unique assaut, et il se jura que si Shiina ne ravalait pas tout de suite son appendice, il irait le lui enfoncer lui-même jusqu'à la glotte.

« Du gingembre...

– Exact ! s'écria Niki. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Avec ça, il faudrait être fou pour n'avoir pas envie d'en prendre une autre.

– Tu rigoles, j'ai la langue en feu ? T'as trop chargé... »

Le résidu de la truffe coincé contre ses molaires, le religieux tenta d'avaler un peu d'air pour apaiser la brûlure, mais il lui sembla qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. À moins que ce ne fût les mains du cuisinier autour de son visage qui terminèrent d'embraser sa raison. En une seconde, il n'y eut plus que cette chaleur intolérable partout dans son corps, ce retour de flamme sur sa figure, et l'étudiant si près qu'il pouvait compter les cils de ses yeux, comme deux couronnes d'épines autour de lapis-lazuli, si proche qu'ils risquaient à tout instant de se cogner le front. Pas que cela l'aurait dérangé outre mesure. Deux astéroïdes en collision. Mais Niki ne souriait plus.

« C'est mauvais ? Où est-ce que j'ai raté ? Je croyais que je réussirais à te satisfaire, que j'avais enfin trouvé de quoi te ravir. Ah, ose me dire que tu ne l'es pas... »

Il ne pensa à rien. Ni au gingembre, ni au chocolat qui finissait de fondre dans un coin de sa bouche, ni à l'étoffe de coton par-dessus sa paume affairée, ni au bruit que font les paupières lorsqu'elles clignent au milieu des larmes, ce bruit similaire aux tréfonds de l'univers, là où les étoiles se percutent dans un silence démentiel, où les nébuleuses s'entrelacent pour faire naître de nouvelles galaxies, de nouvelles lueurs qui se refléteront ensuite dans les pupilles scintillantes de Niki. Ne pensa à rien que ses phalanges dans la chevelure de son ami un battement avant de le tirer vers lui, une respiration avant que les siennes ne s'étouffent l'une contre l'autre, qu'elles s'abîment au fond de leur gosier. Aucun d'eux cependant ne rencontra la moindre résistance parmi le chaos qui s'ensuivit.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le temple, à cette heure où les prieurs ne passaient plus et où les lanternes tamisent les intérieurs aux lambris rouges. Et vermillon était en effet leur couleur, dans les cheveux de Rinne et sur les lèvres de Niki, sur leurs pommettes échauffées qu'ils se couvraient mutuellement de baisers – ceux de l'aîné féroces et assurés, ceux du cadet aussi maladroits que la rosée, chacun d'eux assoiffés de l'autre – alors que dans leur débâcle aucun ne savait qui tentait de s'abreuver à la source offerte, à même leur fontaine débordée. Quoique Amagi eut plus d'expérience dans le domaine de chair que son compagnon, celui-ci n'était pas en reste et leurs gestes trouvaient un écho fiévreux ininterrompu, depuis le sol où ils s'étaient délestés de leurs vêtements jusqu'au plafond où se heurtaient leurs gémissements.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un amas d'os qui s'entrechoquent, des ongles qui râpent dans la courbure d'un cou, des tissus trop envahissants à chasser sur-le-champ. La faim de Rinne ne parut plus souffrir la moindre bride ; elle éructait, torride comme un désert au zénith, et là où elle dénichait de quoi se sustenter, elle s'empressait d'y apposer sa trace – dusse-t-elle causer à Shiina de tendres douleurs dont les hématomes rémaneraient après sa reddition. Où que sinua sa langue, c'était le même goût affolant, sucré et puissant, des clavicules à l'aine, du menton jusqu'aux reins. Sous ses heurts moites, la peau de Niki frémissait, hypersensible ; mille fois le prêtre avait tenté d'en cerner la fragrance, de la recréer sous ses paupières tandis qu'il se touchait, en cet endroit qu'ils arpentaient à deux maintenant, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait été si loin d'en retranscrire le parfum capiteux, d'en saisir tous les épices. Parce que l'épiderme de l'étudiant embaumait des cent ingrédients qu'il utilisait au quotidien durant sa pratique gastronomique, sa saveur se révélait des plus incomparables. Un bouquet inouï, dont Rinne s'enorgueillissait d'être le seul à profiter.

« Tu... on dirait un... un animal... »

La plainte, faible, lui fit tendre l'oreille avant de la rabaisser aussitôt. Peu importait que ce fût vrai. Il n'avait jamais considéré que le corps soit une histoire d'humanité, loin de là ; difficile de trouver quoi que ce fût de rationnel ou de digne dans ce lot de frictions humides et d'amorphes soupirs. Et s'il était réduit à l'état de fauve, tout occupé à lécher et mordre Niki entre les jambes, alors il n'était pas le seul. Car son partenaire, qu'il avait culbuté sur ses propres genoux pour accéder à ses cuisses, devait en cet instant moins ressembler au garçon jovial et poli qu'il était en public qu'à une sorte de bestiole aux vertèbres arquées, la respiration en berne, impatient d'être servi en pâture à celui qu'il n'avait su rassasier sous le halo rougeoyant du temple.

« Tu savais. Tu l'as fait exprès. »

Il s'immobilisa pour guetter la réponse, son œil lagon à demi-plissé au-dessus d'un sourire narquois. Plus bas, les épaules collées au sol, Niki le fixait avec une incrédulité feinte.

« Savoir quoi ? C'était censé être un secret ? » Son compagnon accusa l'éclat de malice distillé dans la réplique. « Qui as-tu cru berner ? C'est écrit sur ton visage depuis la première seconde que tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je cuisine. Il n'y a que moi que tu meurs d'envie de _bouffer_. »

Seul un idiot aurait eu l'audace de nier. Surtout que, depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes, il était devenu impossible de dissimuler l'excitation dressée entre eux, et que ce n'était qu'une histoire de précaution avant qu'ils n'accomplissent leur coït. Coït que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réclamait à cor ni à cri, car ni l'autre ni l'un ne voulait précipiter la fin de leur étreinte.

« Continue, Rinne. Si c'est ça qui te comble... » D'un geste souple, il avait soustrait ses jambes de l'étreinte du prêtre, et s'était redressé jusqu'à s'asseoir sur les cuisses de celui-ci, leurs visages proches, trop proches et encore insupportablement loin. « … mange-moi. »

À ces mots, il sentit les mains que Rinne avait descendues par instinct se refermer sur ses hanches, brutalement, imitées de près par sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses poumons s'offusquèrent un brin, à peine de quoi relâcher un bruit mouillé que le rouquin absorba, sans doute l'ultime ; bientôt, il fut plus occupé à semer des griffures neuves sur le torse et les bras de son amant qu'à asphyxier la mélopée lascive qu'il orchestrait à même sa gorge.

Les doigts de l'étudiant papillonnaient sans cesse, fourrageant dans la chevelure pourpre de son partenaire avant de glisser sur ses joues, courant le long de son cou pour chuter sur ses omoplates, se rassemblant entre leurs bassins puis se séparant autour de sa taille, circonscrivant ce corps si vivace dont l'énergie l'avait irrémédiablement contaminé. En retour, Rinne avivait ses sens à l'extrême par un millier d'effleurements et de pressions en un million d'endroits de son squelette, même si aucun contact ne l'exaltait autant que ceux qu'il imposait conquérant sur sa langue, sans doute parce que c'était là son organe le plus sensible, celui dont il avait perfectionné l'acuité pour convenir aux besoin de sa future profession. Peu à peu, il s'enfonçait dans cette chaleur liquide, oubliait les contours de son derme plaqué sur celui du desservant, il répétait _Rinne, Rinne_ d'une voix plus aiguë que les cloches du sanctuaire et plus instable que son équilibre, juste _Rinne_ immergé entre deux soupirs, deux syllabes pour un coup de rein impromptu qui lui coupa le souffle, un rai de souffrance au coin des lèvres que l'aîné venait d'entailler. Il n'avait même plus assez d'esprit pour se demander à quoi ressemblerait ses chairs au lendemain du banquet, s'il en aurait ne serait-ce qu'encore assez. Mais cette dévoration était encore meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu supplier de posséder, ces prières adressées durant toutes ces aurores à déposer des offrandes au temple.

Son vœu avait fini par être exaucé.

Il avait trouvé l'ingrédient sublime, celui dont l'âme s'éprenait jusqu'à la déraison, mais il avait décidé de ne le partager qu'avec Rinne. Parce que c'était lui et aucun autre, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour toujours le regarder avec cette lueur sauvage dans l'œil, cette pétillance brute, de celles qui hurlent _je te veux_ , parce qu'il brillait plus fort qu'un pulsar, éblouissant à outrance, agaçant et borné aussi, pressé contre son bas-ventre qu'il frôlait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, articulant :

« Si t'as envie de jouir, 'te retiens pas. »

d'un voix qui aurait suffit à elle seule à le faire rompre, suave, feutrée à son tympan. Parce qu'il n'y avait que Rinne contre qui il se frotterait avec un tel élan, une telle cruauté, lubrique à l'excès, que Rinne pour le porter quand ses rotules auraient cédé, amollies par l'extase, que sa colonne se serait courbée sous la déflagration, toutes ses fibres tendues à l'unisson de son amant, pareilles aux cordes d'un instrument à double hampe.

Rinne.

Rinne. Rinne. Rinne.

Rinne.

« Niki. »

Ses articulations étaient d'ouate, son gosier de papier, sa peau de feu. Il ouvrit un œil bleu pour rencontrer une gemme luisant d'un même éclat, tout à côté – le referma. Il n'avait plus de doute, à présent ; c'était bien cette sensation-là qu'il avait cherché si longtemps à travers la cuisine, et qu'il avait finalement cueillie entre les bras de Rinne.

L'incommensurable sentiment d'avoir été touché par le divin.


	2. .on a low heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought some people would like to read it (??) so I translated it...  
> But as English isn't my native language and as I struggle a lot with its grammar which is more stringent than French, I hope it's not too messy. Well, it surely is, but at least I think it's legible and understandable? I stayed close to the original text to ease myself so it may be clumsy sometimes.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, 'hope you'll enjoy this though o(；△；)o

For a long time, he had believed that he would never manage to get rid of the sense of awaiting. He guessed now that he was mistaken about this feeling; that the truth was elsewhere, under another finery, and that the word _patience_ was no longer appropriate. And yet, once, he could have used this term to describe his entire existence - to endure the period until the next miracle, to watch the prayers cutting through the course of seconds, hours, weeks flowing by, to listen to their desires and hopes as they bow in front of the altar, and to forget himself within this tedious monotony, on the lookout for the clinamen that would come to break it. Nights followed days following nights that turned nocturnal boredom into sludge which Okasayama Shrine's schedule could not tidy anymore. He was there. He officiated. Took care of the premises, swept the paved forecourt, threw away ashes from the osmanthus scented incense, and bet on everything and especially nothing - the colour of the next student's skirt, the video game this incoming trio of teenagers talked about, the filling's flavor of the nigiri this worker had just swallowed before entering the confines -, on anything that would distract him from his own life.

Or rather: from his life's absence.

In another universe, he hoped he would not have become the serf of his own kingdom. Perhaps his another self would have been brave enough to thump the table then screw his family traditions off; perhaps he would have had the balls to put his on the altar then sweep centuries of religious archaism out of his way for the sake of a bright, brutal existence, as only comets know how to do, and - oh well! - what a shame if he got his wings burned out by the flames of the transgression, a shame if he set his ancestors' land ablaze and if he casted opprobrium on his name! All the violence of the world rather than this chilly springtime quietness because of which plum tree buds were slow to bloom.

Lately, nonetheless, he had stopped waiting but actually started craving for. It was no longer this diffuse sensation of sinking into inertia, this consensual drowning in deep abyss, with his leaden body and his befuddled mind, no, quite the opposite; he felt consumed from the inside, infernal, his legs licked by electric eels, with jerky myocardium and nerves at bay. Unable to relieve this weird yearning. He knew the cure, though. And that made him all the more excited because he also knew it was the poison itself.

Niki Shiina.

The sole mention of this name stole Rinne moments of consciousness. Each time he pulled his own voracious mind out of this tone, compelled to struggle to not immediately bury himself into those for some seconds out of space, and if there was no one asking for him after a prayer he sometimes found himself running inside the pavilion to wet his forehead or slap his cheeks. Sometimes too, when the sound of these two syllables did not want to fade within his skull's blaze and when he knew that no one would cross the temple gates for a while, he locked himself into the wooden darkness, unknotted the cloth belt which tighten his tunic's tails and then, his hand covered by a piece of clean fabric, he bit his lips until the pleasure loosen them against his will. Swaying between the silence duty he tried to protect and the waves of pleasure he kept summoning by strokes, he nearly always came to gasp without a sound, his throat wide open, tensing his free fingers on the door he was leaning against - when he didn't press them against his own mouth, to no avail. Despite his still weakened knees, he dusted down the bottom of his outfit afterward, before folding the soiled cloth which he would go to rinse at the fountain before the prayers' return.

And this ritual had started at the beginning of the school year, at most a month ago, since this Niki Shiina had discovered Okasayama Shrine then introduced his cheerfulness in the dreary and deliquescent routine of the priest who was softly dying there.

Rinne didn't need to attract his recall so much that the memory of their first encounter remained lively in his soul. He clearly saw again the unknown silhouette coming closer from between the scarlet torii, carrying his bag upon his shoulder, all wrapped in his stuffed jacket with black and yellow stripes which made him look like a bumblebee. Unlike any other believer, this one did not have given money as an offering but a sachet of biscuits he had baked the evening before; some specialities whose sophistication reveals the degree of importance of the prayer Niki said, as the custodian learned later; and gods know he pictured at that time the boy dropping on the altar a whole leg of deer.

For that matter, he confessed his thoughts right away, without a word of hesitation, both stunned and curious to know how far the student can go to lure the spirits for a simple wish. Yet the youngest did little more than stretching his lunar smile until half-opening its enamelled crater, before showing his tongue - this rosy and mischievous slice of meat that Rinne forgot to bite straight away, by instinct.  
"This is my first day at Hokuto Bunka", declared the cook. "These are only mini-pastries, appetizers if you prefer, but you see a future head chef in front of you so, if I were you, I'd eat them before the gods themselves fight you over them..."  
The moment after, he was fleeing among the trees and Rinne, dumbfounded, with his eyes down on the krat paper packet, failed to understand which of the food or the cook made him drool so much.

Shiina's visits at the Shrine were not scheduled. More fickle than a summer sky, they shifted mysteriously, daily or spaced out, so that the priest did not know whether he would have an opportunity to speak with the student before he eventually came; each time, the latter left upon the altar the fruit of his labour, which often was practical exercises he had spent the whole night on, and asked for Rinne's opinion. Who, unaware of the food writing's subtleties, squeezed loose sensations to express his view with many ostentatious gestures, until the difference blurred between what he was currently chewing and what he thought he was swallowing.  
Between his jaws, a smooth dumpling turned that way into an earlobe caressed by strands of grey hair; a pinch of salt at the edge of his taste buds evoked the smell of sweat on a bare nape; the still steaming puff of a croquette made him cool his tongue thanks to some short hiccups that reminded him of those he let out from behind the closed sanctuary doors. He couldn't help himself - didn't try to, either. Hunger had begun to twist his guts out from dawn till dusk and from dusk till dawn. This hunger Niki worsened by each meeting and that he had transformed into a _greed_ even his dishes were no longer able to satiate.

The cook, however, always slowed down his taster's gush, tried to bring him back to more sober considerations, yet he couldn't hide it from himself: the enthusiasm Amagi showed while devouring his food nourished his own desire to improve his skills, to make better meals, smoother and tastier dishes. He wanted to gaze at the marks of beatitude on the priest's face, the delightful signs which are the prerogative of feasts. Let Rinne not only be rapturous, more radiant than a bonfire; Niki wanted to give him the ambrosia that would leave him speechless along with the nectar that would make him a living god.  
This was his promise, though he did not know yet how to fulfil it - so he would keep practicing until the enlightenment strikes him down in flight.

The flowering season was already gone when Niki finished his recipe.  
Since quite a time now he had gotten into the habit of coming to Okayasama Shrine after his classes - and not exclusively in the morning before going to school, as he did -, that allowed the conversation between them to be less choked by their respective schedules. Even though the student's appearances were still unpredictable, if Rinne had been crazy enough to check their frequency he might have realized that they had increased: the leap of several days had become occasional, even rarer were the weekends' loneliness - Shiina having given himself the right to say hello to Rinne on Sundays.

"Why don't you two see each other outside the temple?" Hiiro had been astonished once, when his brother couldn't keep his big mouth shut about his company's issue. At the time, the answer the eldest provided sounded more or less like a tasteless broth. Because Rinne would have never confessed to his youngest that if it ever happened for him to see the cook outside Okasayama Shrine, there would probably be no more barrier to hold his urge back, no more enclave in where he could calm himself down out of sight, and he could no longer be held responsible for his actions. He was aware of this foregone conclusion, like a curse - painfully, irrepressibly aware of it: his whole body withered away as he thought about ripping Niki apart, about digging his fangs into the paleness of his flesh, as the torture of Tantalus.  
Except that Tantalus had never stood this close to the fruit he dreamed of biting into. And that no fruit ever owns a tempting tongue such as Shiina's.

"Taste it, Rinne! You won't believe it!"  
The person involved raised an eyebrow, sharp to reply with mockery:  
"You say so every time you make a new find... What is it this time?  
\- Shut up and put it in your mouth, quick!"  
Rinne hesitated over going one further or obeying; it's been almost three months that the student kept company with the priest, but the first one still wasn't careful about some of his words. The second wouldn't pick him up on this trivia, however, because there was blessed material to cultivate his repartee. A heartbeat later, he placed one of the brown balls on his tongue, letting it melt gently against the organ that softened it.  
"Chocolate? Yeah, it's just a truffle?  
\- Come on, not _just_. First of all, with raspberry chips. Then, take a bite!"  
These shining azure irises would have been enough for him to swallow the delicacy round away, inadvertently - per game. Nevertheless, he agreed to follow the rules. Didn't know if it would have been better not to. But could he have just been able to restrained himself from sinking his canines into what already had, in his imaginary world, the flavor of Niki's lips? The thickness of the chocolate surrendered too soon; under the mellow shell, skilfully bitter and sweetly sour, was hidden a burning core both syrupy and tingly, which set his tongue on fire at the same time as Niki's sticked out from between his incisors.  
"Well, so?"  
Rinne struggled to answer. The warm aroma had overwhelmed his palate by force as well as his soul in a single assault, and he swore that if Shiina did not withdraw his organ at once then he would sink it deep into his throat by himself.  
"Ginger…  
\- Exactly!" Niki shouted. "Ingenious, isn't it? You'd have to be crazy not to feel like picking another one.  
\- Are you kidding? My tongue's on fire! That's too much…"  
The truffle leftovers stuck between his molars, the priest tried to inhale with his mouth open so he could soothe the burn, but it seemed it only made the feeling worse. Unless it was the cook's hands around his face that definitively throw his reason into fire. In no time there was nothing left but this unbearable heat everywhere inside his body, this flashback on his face, and the student so close Rinne could count the eyelashes enclosing his eyes, like two crowns of thorns around lapis lazuli - so close that their foreheads could bang into each other at any moment. Not that would have bothered him overmuch. Two asteroids colliding.  
But Niki wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Is it that bad? Where did I fail? I thought I'd be able to satisfy you, that in the end I had found something to please you with. Ah, dare to tell me you're not ravished…"

He didn't think about anything. Neither the ginger fragrance nor the chocolate that finished melting in a corner of his mouth, not the cotton fabric over his busy palm or even the sound the eyelids make when they blink among tears, this very sound similar to the depths of the universe where stars crash into an insane silence, where nebulae intertwine to beget new galaxies, new gleams that will then be reflected in Niki's twinkling pupils. Didn't think about anything but his phalanx clenched somewhere in his friend's hair right before he pulled him closer, one breath before their own choke against each other, before they let them fell at the bottom of their lungs. None of them, however, met the slightest resistance amidst the chaos which followed.

They had been sit inside the temple, at that hour when no prayers passed by anymore and when the lanterns subdued the reddish wainscoting of the interiors. And vermilion was indeed their color, in the hair of Rinne and on Niki's lips, on their warmed cheekbones that they reciprocally covered with kisses - fierce and confident ones from the elder, clumsy ones like the dew from the younger, both of them thirsty for each other - while during their debacle none of them really knew who was trying to drink directly from the cherished source, from their overflowing fountain. Although Amagi was more experienced than his partner in the field of flesh, the latter wouldn't be left out so their gestures met themselves through an uninterrupted feverish echo, from the floor where they got rid of their clothes to the ceiling where their moans collided.

At first it had been just a clattering bones cluster, nails scraping the curve of a neck, too invasive fabrics to be taken off all at once. It seemed that Rinne's hunger no longer suffered the slightest rein; it shout out, as searing as a desert under the zenith sun, and anywhere it could find something to take sustenance it hastened to append its stain on - even if it meant to hurt Shiina, to cause him a tender pain whose hematomas would remain long after he surrendered. Wherever the priest's tongue came and went it tasted the same, a frightening, sweet and powerful flavor, from the clavicles to the groin, from the chin to the kidneys. Beneath his damp blows, Niki's skin shivered, ultrasensitive; a thousand times the redhead had tried to grasp its aroma, to create it below his eyelids again and again as he touched himself in that same place they occupied together right now, but he realized he had been so far from transcribing its heady scent, from naming all the spices in it. Because hundred ingredients perfumed the student's epidermis, since he had used them every day during his culinary practice, his own flavour turned out to be beyond compare. An utterly unrivalled bouquet which Rinne was proud to be the only one to enjoy.

"You... you look like a... an animal…"  
The fragile groan made the priest's ears pricked up before he stopped listening. He didn't care if it was true. He had never considered the flesh to be a matter of human nature, far from it; it was hard to find whatever was rational or dignified among this tangle of sluggish frictions and languid sighs. And even if his being boiled down to nothing but a wild creature, too busy licking and biting between Niki's legs, then at least he wasn't the only one. As his partner, whom the eldest had laid down over his own knees to reach the naked thighs, at that moment might look less like the cheerful and polite boy he was in public than like a kind of beastie with arched vertebrae and jolting breaths, eager to be thrown to the wolf he hadn't been able to fill up in the glowing halo of the temple.

"You knew it. You did it on purpose."  
Rinne stopped to wait for an answer, with squinty lagoon eyes above his sly smile. Below, Niki was staring at the priest with feigned disbelief, his own shoulders glued to the ground:  
"Knew what? Was it supposed to be a secret?" His companion saw the impish glimmer he poured in the sentence. "Who did you think you fooled? From the very first second, it's been written all over your face that you don't care about what I cook. You're dying to stuff anything down but _me_."  
Only an idiot would have been bold enough to deny it. Especially since, for several minutes already, the excitement had arisen between their legs without them being able to hide it, and it was only a matter of caution before they had sex. But none of them begged for it, for none of them wanted to precipitate the end of their embrace.  
"Go on, Rinne. If it's what makes you happy..." With a supple move, Niki had pulled his legs out of the priest's grip then had straightened himself up to sit on Rinne's lap; their faces next to each other, too close and still unbearably far away. "...eat me."

At those words, the cook felt the hands Rinne had lowered on his hips by instinct brutally closed on his skin, as well as his mouth on his. His lungs took a touch of offence, barely enough to release a wet noise the redhead swallowed, probably the last one; soon the priest was more busy scattering new scratches across the chest and arms of his lover than trying to muffle the lustful threnody he composed from his throat.

The silverhead's fingers fluttered around ceaselessly, rifling through the reddish hair of his partner before sliding down his cheeks, running down his neck to fall after on his shoulder blades, gathering between their both pelvis then splitting up around Rinne's waist, defining this vivace body whose strength had hopelessly corrupted him. In return, the priest kindled Niki's senses in the extreme thanks to thousand strokes and pressures in a million places of his anatomy, even if no touch thrilled him as much as those the conquering eldest spreaded on his tongue - undoubtedly because it was his most sensitive organ, the one he had improved to fit for his future profession. A little at a time, the student sunk into this liquid heat, forgetting the shape of his own skin as it was pressed against the redhead's; he repeated _Rinne_ , _Rinne_ with a voice higher than the sanctuary bells' tone and more unsteady than his body balance, just _Rinne_ left between two moans, two syllables as an improvised thrust cut his breath away, with a sting of pain at the corner of his lips that Rinne nicked. He wasn't even conscious enough to wonder what his flesh would look like the day after this banquet or if he would still have any. But this _ravening_ was even better than anything he had ever pleaded to possess, all those prayers he said during all these sunrises when he made offerings to the shrine gods.

Niki's wish had finally been granted.

The cook had found the sublime ingredient he missed, the one any human soul fell for until madness, but he had decided to share it only with Rinne. Because that was him and no one else, because he was the one and only to keep looking at him with this wild glow in the eye, this raw sparkle of those which scream _I crave for you_ , because he shone brighter than a pulsar, dazzling to excess, also annoying and stubborn, pushed against his stomach he grazed with more and more insistence, saying  
"If y'want to cum, don't hold back."  
with such a voice Niki could break just by listening to it, a suave sound hushed near to his ear. Because Rinne would remain the sole creature against whom he would rub himself with such urge, such cruelty, way too lecherous; the sole who would carried him once his softened kneecaps gave in to ecstasy and once the deflagration bent his spine, all their organic fibres stretched out together like the strings of a double-shafted instrument.

Rinne.

Rinne. Rinne. Rinne.

Rinne.

"Niki."  
His knuckles were made from cotton wool, his throat of paper, his skin out of fire. He opened a blue eye which met right away a gem with the same brilliance - shut his eyelid. He had no doubt anymore. It was this sensation he had been looking for so long throughout cuisine, and in the end he had picked it inside Rinne's arms.

The transcendental feeling of having being touched by the divine.


	3. Chapter 3

C'était la fin de l'été et il avait contemplé le couchant mourir à petit feu dans les cheveux de Rinne.

D'ordinaire, c'était l'inverse ; ce regard-là s'offrait tout entier pour lui, dardé vers le moindre de ses gestes comme s'il guettait la faille, l'instant de faiblesse qui lui ferait sonner l'hallali avec une fièvre que ne laissait pas présager la douceur de son bleu. Niki s'étonnait d'ailleurs de s'y être accoutumé si vite : plusieurs mois passés ensemble, véritablement _ensemble_ , et déjà il avait compris comment fonctionnaient les instincts prédateurs de son compagnon, comment s'y soustraire et comment s'y lover, tour à tour selon sa volonté. Quant à les provoquer ou ne serait-ce qu'à les attiser, il n'en avait guère besoin, car quelque part ils préexistaient au caractère du prêtre, naturellement contenus dans ses élans, chaque fois qu'ils se tenaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Cela le surprenait encore, parfois – que Rinne comme au premier jour pût avoir envie de lui, qu'il ne se fût pas lassé tel un fauve repu dédaignant sa carcasse aux charognards –, mais il savait n'être pas lui-même de ces petits gibiers de rase-campagne que l'on néglige sitôt dépiautés. Et il savait être d'autant plus apprécié pour cela : cette manière unique de lui montrer les dents.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver au temple certains soirs de semaine, bien après l'heure de la fin des offices, quand l'étudiant n'avait pas d'ateliers supplémentaires ou de travaux pour le lendemain, quand il était évident qu'ils avaient tout leur temps. Puisque le desservant ne quittait jamais le sanctuaire, accomplissant les trivialités quotidiennes dans un étroit baraquement sis à l'autre bout de l'enceinte, c'était toujours à son cadet de lui rendre visite et d'annoncer sa présence. Un rituel au motif immoral mais auquel il s'adonnait de fort bonne foi, les mains chargées de victuailles qu'ils oubliaient le plus souvent de consommer avant d'être tout d'abord complètement rassasiés d'eux-mêmes, beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit. Avec les longs crépuscules de juillet puis l'irruption des vacances estivales, ils s'étaient même autorisés à multiplier ces entrevues jusqu'à ne presque plus se quitter, ce qui avait conforté le cuisinier dans ses impressions et l'avait encouragé à évoquer le sujet.

« Rinne-kun, est-ce que… »

Une pause avait toutefois été nécessaire pour condenser ses paroles que le coup d'œil vorace de son compagnon venait d'éparpiller aux quatre vents – sans conteste son apparent trouble avait-il inspiré à ce dernier quelque sollicitude pimentée pour le dîner –, lui-même si loin de la vérité.

« …ça te dirait de t'installer avec moi ? Hors du sanctuaire, je veux dire. Habiter, ensemble, à la rentrée ? »

Mais il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que déjà, quelque chose sur le visage de Rinne avait fait renâcler son cœur. Et quand la réponse éclata, ce fut comme des bris de verre sous ses pieds.

« Je sais ce que s' _installer avec quelqu'un_ veut dire, Nikkun. Et c'est non. »

Aucun timbre n'aurait glaçé sa résolution plus vivement que celui-ci. Quoiqu'il s'entendit répliquer à travers le blizzard un

« Pourquoi ?! »

d'une voix qui n'avait déjà plus de force et qui n'effleura qu'à peine l'inébranlable forteresse de mots où s'était enfermé le prêtre. Lequel ne le regardait plus, désormais, s'était détourné, amer, sourd à toute protestation, abîmé peut-être d'avoir cru que cette invitation ne s'interposerait jamais entre eux pour ce qu'il la savait capable de les diviser, de les séparer sans espoir de conciliation.

« Parce que je quitterai pas Okasayama. C'est comme ça et c'est tout, n'en parle plus.

– Tu peux me dire…

– Non, c'est pas la peine d'essayer ! Tais-toi maintenant. » 

Niki était demeuré coi, hébété par cette violence qu'il n'avait jamais présagée. Et malgré son désir de connaître les justifications de son petit ami, il avait obéi, se retranchant à son tour dans le mutisme, incapable d'aucun geste sinon que de regarder les derniers rais de soleil lustrer la crinière incarnat de Rinne, d'en polir le rubis soyeux qu'il n'osa même pas caresser en guise d'adieu.

  
  


Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble cette fois-ci, ni d'ailleurs les jours d'après. Ne s'étaient pas revus depuis, n'avaient guère plus échangé d'une quelconque manière, et avec la rentrée d'automne les activités n'avaient pas manqué d'occuper leur esprit. Certes, l'emploi du temps de l'étudiant lui dégageait toujours un créneau libre en soirée, sauf qu'il ne le comblait plus en se rendant au sanctuaire, pas davantage qu'avec ses camarades, laissant son frigidaire se remplir à la place de repas qu'il ne terminait pas. Du côté du desservant, les crépuscules raccourcissaient alors même qu'il avait l'impression du contraire, atterré de voir revenir ce sentiment de _faim_ atroce que les derniers mois avaient pourtant réussi à apaiser ; vainement il s'agitait à bâcler ses tâches quotidiennes, ruminait ses contrariétés face aux visiteurs qu'il n'écoutait plus, et n'avait plus le goût de se cloitrer à l'intérieur du temple tant il s'y sentait étouffer plus que de raison.

 _ce n'est pas moi qui ai tort_ _ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans l'erreur ce n'est pas moi_

se répétait-il durant les heures sombres, les pupilles scellées vers le plafond noyé de pénombre. À réciter ce mantra dans le désespoir d'échapper à ses affres, il ne faisait cependant que convoquer avec plus d'ardeur encore le souvenir du cuisinier, dont la chevelure en ces instants éternels recouvrait le monde entier de son gris souple et silencieux. Toujours rêvait-il de son absence, toujours ses songes n'étaient-ils qu'une insondable béance, quand il ne se réveillait pas en sueur, incertain de ne pas ressurgir à la conscience pour la première fois depuis janvier. 

« Si tu ne veux pas parler aux parents de ce qui te met dans cet état, parle-m'en, à moi ? »

Rinne s'était redressé d'un bond ; sous lui, le balai qu'il écrasait de sa fatigue ployait dangereusement. La veille, le vent avait décroché les feuilles d'érable roussies qui s'étaient répandues en draps d'or sur le parvis du sanctuaire, mais il n'avait pas l'âme à les balayer : leur jaune d'été, leur joyeuseté lui rappelait celle qu'il cueillait paupières closes sur la bouche de Niki avant que la nuit ne dérobât son éclat.

Debout dans l'allée, son cartable sur l'épaule, Hiiro attendit que leurs regards s'accrochent pour ajouter :

« Tu peux duper tout le monde, sauf moi. Je te connais par cœur.

– Ah ? Qui je dupe de quoi, p'tit frère ? » rectifia l'aîné sur le ton de la plaisanterie – pourtant son sourire grinçait sur son visage.

Le cadet fit un pas dans sa direction, ce qui permit à son frère de s'étonner qu'en dépit de sa jeunesse, il arborait le sérieux de la maturité. Une sévérité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, qui le gênait d'autant plus qu'elle ne seyait pas à la finesse de ses traits adolescents, et qui n'existait que par sa faute à lui, sans nul doute. Tout à coup, il ne fut plus si sûr que son mantra avait été sculpté dans la plus pure des vérités.

_ ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans le tort ce n'est pas moi qui ai mal agi ce n'est pas moi _

« Toi-même, d'abord. En disant que ça va. Et tous ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi, aussi, à commencer par moi. »

Bien qu'il ne servît plus à rien de nier, Rinna trempa sa réplique dans un enthousiasme de façade : 

« C'est que tu t'inquiètes de trop, à vouloir me protéger de tout et n'importe quoi ! À croire que c'est toi, le grand frère !

– Peut-être parce que tu ne l'es pas ? Et surtout pas en ce moment… Mon grand-frère, il rit tout le temps, il tempête, il est insupportable et généreux, 'faut que je veille sur lui parce que si je regarde pas une seconde j'ai peur de pas le retrouver. Et là, j'ai pas fait attention et il est parti loin, très loin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je suis là, devant toi. J'ai jamais changé et je suis jamais parti. »

Hiiro secoua la tête. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la lanière de son sac.

« Mon grand-frère, lui, ne me ment pas quand il me regarde dans les yeux. »

La brise de septembre souleva les feuilles mortes et le cœur de Rinne avec. Son sang virevolta un battement parmi les craquelures d'ambre emportées par le vent, froid et distant, avant qu'un soupir ne l'abattît et ne le fît retomber au sol à l'unisson de ses prunelles.

« Hiiro. Tu es en train de me dire que… que je me suis fourvoyé quelque part ? »

Le plus jeune ne sut toutefois définir l'intonation réelle derrière l'interrogation, car Rinne avait caché sa figure derrière sa manche à ce moment et ne la dévoila ensuite qu'à travers un voile trouble ; le misérabilisme, la stupeur, l'indignation ou le chagrin, tout cela s'était mélangé en un fragment de seconde sous le tissu brodé de sa tunique, et ce qui en était ressorti ne ressemblait à rien que Hiiro eût déjà connu chez son frère.

« C'est ce à quoi tu penses depuis trois semaines, alors ? Que tu t'es trompé ? Sur quoi ? »

Rinne ravala un rictus. Non, son cadet n'avait pu le manipuler pour lui faire cracher sa détresse – trop ingénu pour agir de la sorte –, néanmoins il avait ferré juste, sa compassion et son souci pour seuls appâts, interdisant désormais à son aîné de reculer sans se trahir davantage. D'ailleurs, celui-ci aurait essayé que l'autre se serait accroché à cet indice et aurait refusé de lâcher prise. Il était pris – définitivement.

« J'ai merdé, p'tit frère. »

Sur un banc de grès blanc à l'écart des torii, ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre ; Rinne, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, supportait son crâne à pleines mains tandis que Hiiro, le cartable serré contre le flanc, se tenait droit et à l'écoute – non sans avoir envoyé l'assiduité scolaire se faire mettre au diable vauvert. Ce n'est pas le plus âgé qui aurait contesté cette décision, néanmoins : lui-même ne s'était pas montré des plus consciencieux durant ses études puisqu'il connaissait sa vocation, et il ne disposait d'aucune menace concrète pour empêcher son frère de faire ce choix-là. Pire. Être le témoin d'une telle émancipation était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu voir, tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré pour son cadet. 

« Rester ici est un enfer. Ouais, c'est tranquille, plus paisible que n'importe où ailleurs, mais c'est à mourir d'ennui. J'veux pas de cette vie-là. J'veux pas crever sans avoir vécu autre chose. Puis un jour, un type se pointe et m'invite à quitter cet endroit… et moi je le repousse comme si c'était la pire idée qu'on m'ait jamais proposée. Parce que je peux pas partir. Je  _ ne peux pas _ partir. Si je pars… Merde, j'ai l'impression de m'être écartelé tout seul, là. »

Moins d'un mot fut nécessaire pour que le collégien devinât de quel  _ type  _ le prêtre parlait. Il trouvait cela presque frustrant qu'aujourd'hui encore son propre frère refusât de trahir le nom de son ami devant lui, à l'instar d'un tabou imprononçable, un devoir de silence plus qu'un souhait. Lui aussi désirait entendre l'identité de celui qui, en quelques mois à peine, avait offert à Rinne tous les extrêmes et tous les plus vastes absolus : le réconfort qu'aucune grâce ne prodiguera jamais, les plus hauts sommets de joie humaine et les plus profondes abîmes de tristesse, les douleurs les plus longues et les félicités les plus violentes.

« C'est à cause de moi que tu ne peux pas partir, je le sais. »

Il n'y avait pas de rancœur dans sa voix, pas plus que de navrance ou de honte. Une remarque banale, à l'image de cette évidence que seul Rinne aurait pu transformer en un secret si mal gardé.

« Parce que si tu quittes tes fonctions, c'est moi que les parents voudront mettre à l'office. Et tu refuses que je sois enfermé à ta place ; tu es prêt à gâcher ta vie et ton bonheur pour m'épargner l'enfer que tu décris. C'est ça, ta raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

_ Lorsque la vérité est dite, qu'y a-t-il d'autre à dire qui la vaille ?  _ La phrase avait surgi, brutale, à son esprit ; une réminiscence à l'origine incertaine, peut-être arrachée à quelque dentelle tissée après l'amour, dans un demi-sommeil, quand Niki s'était penché au-dessus de lui pour murmurer au creux de son oreille trois mots qu'il avait feint de ne pas écouter. Lui était déjà immergé jusqu'aux poumons dans les songes, il n'avait pas répondu, mais il avait pensé  _ il n'existe rien de plus vrai que ça ; dieu, faites que je m'en rappelle toute ma vie, faites que toute ma vie votre nom pour moi devienne ces trois mots-là  _ et il s'était endormi sur cette prière neuve, la première d'une religion éphémère qu'il avait aboli de sa propre langue pendant que l'été douceâtre agonisait dans sa chevelure _. _

« Oui. Tant que je reste ici, tu peux te comporter comme un garçon normal : aller en cours, passer du temps avec tes amis, t'amuser. Avoir une vie, quoi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, parce que rien n'est facile dans ce monde, mais au moins tu es libre. Tu pourras choisir tes études, ton métier, tu pourras voyager et sortir ; c'est cette vie-là que je veux pour toi. Et c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, en tant que grand frère, même si ça te paraît stupide ou futile. J'ai jamais dit que j'étais une flèche, je suis même plutôt pitoyable, comme aîné, mais ça, cette liberté-là, c'est mon cadeau, je te la donne, prends-la.

– Et si j'en veux pas ? Si je veux pas d'une vie qui est basée sur la mort de la tienne ?

– C'est un ordre, Hiiro. Pas une demande. » 

Interdit, le cadet avait baissé la tête sous la sentence tranchante du plus vieux. Quelque chose dans cette commande le révoltait, une exigence dont il comprenait les termes sans pour autant les accepter ; à quoi bon être heureux s'il payait son bonheur avec le malheur de son frère ? À quoi bon cultiver son jardin sur la jachère carbonisée de son prédécesseur ? Il avait envie de hurler son refus, mais le regard de Rinne le clouait à terre, l'abandonnant impuissant à défendre son opinion. Ses cuisses lui faisaient mal là où il y avait enfoncé les ongles. Ses yeux le brûlaient de larmes qui ne daigneraient pas couler.

Et Rinne partageait cette souffrance qu'à mains nues il s'efforçait d'étrangler.

  
  


Octobre était sur le point de s'achever lorsqu'il réapparut devant l'autel d'Okasayama. Sa veste à rayures boutonnée jusqu'au col, en cette saison où les jours avaient raccourci et le temps fortement fraîchi, lui donnait toujours l'air d'un bourdon, mais quelque peu amaigri, plutôt une abeille cette fois-ci, avec son cou cerclé d'une dense écharpe de laine noire et ses longues jambes fuselées dans leur jeans sombre. Il n'apportait nulle nourriture, rien qu'une feuille de papier qu'il avait dû déchirer aux coins pour la décoller du poteau où on l'avait scotchée, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :  _ Recherché - Un ancien visiteur d'Okasayama, capable de cuisiner, dont les venues régulières se sont soudain arrêtées à fin août. S'il s'agit de vous, merci de vous présenter de toute urgence devant le prêtre du sanctuaire. Merci. _

Niki avait du mal à ne pas en rire, même par-dessus la surprise, même plusieurs heures après sa rencontre d'avec un de ces placards ridicules. Il avait eu plus de mal encore à se retenir de courir au temple sitôt qu'il avait déchiffré l'annonce, avide de savoir pourquoi, comment et surtout qui l'avait désigné de la sorte – sûrement pas Rinne, vu les qualificatifs employés –, et probablement que ces façons de faire inconnues, anonymes, l'avaient autant intrigué que l'enjeu lui-même. Puisque le desservant ne possédait pas de portable, il était impossible de le joindre d'une autre manière qu'en chair et en os, or le cuisinier s'était attendu à devoir faire, comme toujours, le premier pas s'il souhaitait retrouver son compagnon. Une initiative qu'il n'avait osé prendre juste après leur désaccord et qu'il avait regardé s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour, sans cesse repoussée par les afflux implacables de la gêne, de la colère et de la résignation.

Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que quelqu'un le convoquerait. Avec maladresse, certes, sur du papier d'imprimerie prêt à tomber en pâte à la première pluie, avec une écriture mignonne dessinée à l'encre indigo ; autant de critères qui écartait le rouquin de la liste des acteurs, au cas où son expression ne suffisait pas à elle seule à confirmer qu'il n'était pas au courant de la stratégie. Car si Shiina ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on le mandât ainsi, pour Rinne la stupéfaction fut totale dès l'instant où leur regard se surprirent l'un l'autre.

Il y eut une hésitation, un temps d'incompréhension que d'aucuns prirent pour de la peur. 

Chacun de son côté se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour les retrouvailles, si ce retour n'était pas trop brusque. Mais l'unique rudesse qu'ils éprouvèrent l'instant d'après fut celle de leur étreinte, tellement puissante qu'ils sentirent le métal de leurs os cogner contre l'enclume de leur thorax, et leur souffle coupé raviver les feux d'une ardeur nouvelle. Pourtant tout à leur embrassade, Niki peinait toujours à croire ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir – était-ce bien le vrai Rinne qui s'était précipité vers lui qui cette fois-ci n'avait pas bougé ? Était-ce le même individu sec et autoritaire l'ayant fait taire des semaines auparavant, qui s'était aussitôt jeté sur lui comme si le sol soudain s'effondrait autour d'eux ? C'était en tout cas une manière identique de le presser contre son corps, avec cette tendresse brutale qui lui broyait toute retraite, ces bras féroces autour de ses reins ou de ses épaules, la tiédeur de ses mains embrasant ses joues avant qu'une langue sur la sienne n'incendie le reste de ses organes. Il tenta de parler, mais ses phrases sortirent en syllabes saccadées, hachées menues d'entre leurs mâchoires que leurs baisers ininterrompus ne refermaient plus. Ce ne fut qu'à la faveur d'une respiration nécessaire que l'étudiant put formuler convenablement sa pensée :

« Qui a écrit ce truc ? »

Rinne fut contraint de se détacher s'il voulait lire le papelard qu'on avait brandi sur son nez. Il parcourut les mots en diagonale floue, puis grogna :

« Y a que mon frère pour avoir pu faire ça… mais c'pas son écriture. Il a dû d'mander à l'un de ses amis.

– Tu veux dire que c'est ton frère qui m'a rappelé ici ? Il y en a dans tout Gozensuicho, de ces papiers, je te signale !

– Woh, tu vas devenir célèbre… Le cuisinier disparu de Muroran ! On a un trophée si on le chope ? J'ai gagné quoi ?

– Comment tu peux être aussi insouciant ? C'est grâce à lui que je suis là ! Toi, tu n'as rien fait ! »

L'atterrement écarquillait les prunelles de l'étudiant, cependant il ne put se dégager pour frapper le prêtre tant celui-ci entravait ses mouvements, le serrait près de lui entre ses bras, à la vue de tous, le serrait si fort que Niki dût se résoudre à ne plus lutter – et saisit qu'il y avait dans l'attitude de Rinne une frayeur qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Ses résistances s'évanouirent alors, imitée de près par l'emprise sur ses muscles. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que ce contact sur sa hanche et ces phalanges dans la longueur de ses cheveux, aussi léger et triste que les iris d'opale face à lui.

« J'ai pas été bon, je sais, déclara l'aîné à voix basse. J'ai rien expliqué parce que je considérais que ça ne servait à rien, et je t'ai fait du mal. Mais c'est vrai que je ne peux pas venir avec toi, pas tant que mon frère n'est pas adulte, sinon il risque de finir à ma place et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Shiina n'avait jamais vu cette douceur dans le regard de son amant, jamais soupçonné qu'il put exposer pareille docilité. Il comprit que si Rinne n'avait pas justifié son refus, c'était pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre ses deux amours, fraternel et romantique, puisqu'il avait déjà décidé de celui à qui il vouerait son existence ; ses expériences passées lui ayant démontré que sa préférence naturelle provoquerait tôt ou tard la jalousie de ses partenaires, il n'avait pas voulu blesser davantage celui qui avait déjà eu l'indulgence de lui ouvrir sa porte. Et il aurait eu peur qu'un jour Niki, apprenant que Hiiro passait avant tout le monde à ses yeux, ne mît un terme à leur relation. 

« Tu aimes vraiment ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

– Plus que n'importe qui au monde ! », reconnut le prêtre, son calme chassé par la fierté de la révélation, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le cuisinier.

Et Rinne d'avoir envie d'entraîner ce sourire derrière les battants clos du sanctuaire, pour s'y abreuver jusqu'à la nuit.

« Tu iras le remercier, lui, et la personne qui l'a aidé aussi, pour l'avis de recherche. Sans ça, on aurait pu attendre plus longtemps avant de se revoir. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête, sembla réfléchir un temps.

« Il m'avait donné son nom… Aira, je crois. C'est son _ kouhai _ . Ils s'entendent bien.

– Pour écrire à la main des dizaines de fois _un_ - _ancien-visiteur-d'Okasayama-capable-de-cuisiner_ et l'afficher sur tous les poteaux du quartier, tu m'étonnes ! Il faut n'avoir que ça à faire, ou bien adorer ton frère. »

État d'esprit que ne pouvait qu'approuver Rinne, qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire rapidement tranché par la mine assombrie du cuisinier :

« Pendant tout ce temps… je me suis astreint à ne plus y penser, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi quand même. C'était paisible sans toi... et pas du tout agréable. Alors si tu dois attendre que ton frère vole de ses propres ailes pour être en mesure de le faire à ton tour, j'attendrai. Moi aussi, j'ai à être libre avant de te demander de l'être avec moi. »

Le myocarde du prêtre rata une pulsation. Cela ne fit aucun bruit, comme lorsqu'il souleva le visage de Niki entre ses paumes pour contempler l'azur trouble de ses yeux, au fond desquels palpitait cette fugitive brillance qui aurait suffi à lui faire perdre conscience.

« De n'être pas être revenu plus tôt... est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » interrogea enfin Shiina, suspendu à ces doigts qui lui chatouillaient les joues.

Rinne se pencha pour lui lécher les lèvres en guise de réponse ; sous la caresse humide, il les sentit s'étirer, se courber, s'entrouvrir timide tel un coquillage que le parfum de la marée laisse affleurer et dans lequel elle se hâte de se réfugier. Niki ne résista pas. Il crut d'ailleurs entendre, sous la mélopée des vagues, émerger un aveu aux allures de confession, aussi foudroyant et impérieux que son désir.

_ Non,  _ tu _ es tout ce que je veux. _

  
  


Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'aube, épuisés d'avoir conquis sans trêve aucune l'intérieur du sanctuaire, leur épiderme poli sur le parquet de bois et néanmoins brut de mille rougeurs, de mille aspérités taillées par leurs ongles, leurs dents, par toutes ces armes que les combattants ne rendent qu'après les avoir solennellement érigées au son des chants de guerre métamorphosés en cris de plaisir, n'acceptant des morts que celles qui en valent la peine, les petites, retenues ou relâchées d'une même impulsion, à l'unisson, par mégarde ou par caprice, avant de mieux repartir à l'assaut. Dans le halo des lanternes sur les lambris rouges, la peau d'Amagi luisait, tentante et prédatrice – tentatrice. Elle exhibait ses reliefs et ses fragrances aux sens de Niki qui en redécouvraient la saveur après une si longue disette, lui qui avait bridé son appétence au point de ne plus rien quérir, pareil au moine invité à une table de roi et qui ignore de prime abord vers quel plat porter son affection. Qu'il fût encore vêtu de sa tunique dont les pans lâches bayaient sur son torse ou qu'il ne lui restât plus sur le dos que la chaleur du corps de Shiina, Riine n'avait pas son pareil pour se montrer désirable en quelques oscillations lascivement dosées, en deux ou trois gestes suggestifs, savourant d'être à la merci de son partenaire qui griffait là une hanche, ici un poignet, plus loin une nuque aux mèches moites, étourdi par la touffeur de l'alcôve où ils s'agitaient. Quand le crépuscule déclina vers l'obscurité complète, ils n'en étaient cependant qu'au milieu des festivités, la gorge sèche et l'aine humide, prompts à se repaître une nouvelle fois de l'autre pour un baiser de trop.

« Tu m'as manqué, Nikkun. »

Dans la pénombre carmine, la confidence sonna irréelle et suave à la fois. L'intéressé se figea sur-le-champ, admirant une seconde l'air mutin que le desservant avait peint sur son museau, puis la fleur foncée de sa lèvre mordue en signe d'invite. Il faillit oublier de répondre à l'identique avant de revenir y sceller sa bouche.

Hormis celles-ci et jusqu'à l'aurore, ils se passèrent ainsi de toute parole qui ne fut pas ourlée d'extase, qui eut pu rappeler l'humanité dont ils s'étaient délestés au profit de l'euphorie animale, désordonnée et allègre, qui les animait à présent. Tour à tour, au rythme chaotique de leurs entrelacements, ils échangeaient leurs postures, inversaient leurs rapports, se contorsionnaient tantôt pour froisser leurs membres tantôt pour les détendre, et dès que l'un faisait mine de vouloir s'extraire de la pelote de soupirs et d'accrocs qu'ils formaient, l'autre le rattrapait pour l'y nouer de plus belle, calquant leurs frictions sur de nouveaux tempos, vigueurs vivaces ou lents gémissements. À minuit, la faim de leur ventre s'était amalgamée à celle de leur âme, et ils trompaient l'une en comblant l'autre, absorbaient la moindre offrande mais se gardaient de n'avaler que l'excédent, ces fluides dont ils suintaient parfois sans plus y prêter attention. Plus que durant tous les précédents ébats, ils se confiaient – concrètement,  _ physiquement _ –, ils s'offraient aveugles aux touchers de l'autre et s'amusaient de retrouver d'anciennes habitudes, des prédilections tacites ; de fait, Rinne aimait prendre Niki assis, car la position permettait un meilleur accès à son cou pendant que l'étudiant bougeait au-dessus de son bassin – en retour, Niki préférait recouvrir Rinne par-derrière et le sentir tressaillir d'une extrémité à l'autre de ses vertèbres, le long de frissons transis. 

Ils ne comptèrent plus les tissus salis pendant la bataille ni les protections usagées, puis, quand ils arrivèrent à court, dialoguèrent de concert sur un armistice. Fébriles entre chien et loup, ils finirent alors sur des notes moins fiévreuses mais non moins langoureuses, et refusèrent de céder au sommeil tant que leurs dernières gouttes de sueurs n'avaient pas séché, tant que leurs doigts persistaient à saccager gentiment leur chevelure et à s'accrocher à leurs flancs.

« Rinne-kun.

– Ouais ? »

Son nom dissipa la torpeur où il s'enfonçait avec lenteur. Shiina ne répondit pas tout de suite ; ce fut d'abord sa langue qu'il sortit, ce morceau de viande délicieux que Rinne ne regrettait pas de n'avoir pas mordu au premier jour.

« Rien, je voulais juste entendre ta voix... »

Tandis que le prêtre élargissait son sourire, leurs phalanges se cherchèrent dans la pâle clarté du jour levant, se mêlèrent avec délicatesse.

« Si d'ici deux ans, quand Hiiro aura décidé de son avenir, tu veux encore de moi, on ira voir mes parents ensemble, hein, Nikkun ? »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse. Mais il contempla longtemps encore les deux mains de Niki jointes autour de la sienne, serrées comme pour une supplique, et se demanda quel genre de prière son amant avait formulé sous le voile endormi de ses paupières.

Une bénédiction, se plut-il à croire.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading these words, it means I'm done with the translation of this 2nd chapter and I thank you for your curiosity, your patience or the serendipity that brings you here (*´∇｀*)  
> As I said for chapter one - and because I don't improve my skills since last time -, this text can be messy and clumsy, but at least he's legible and it's already a victory! Don't mind the tags too much, they're like the bad summary I couldn't write.  
> This part two was really fun to write, and I hope this AU will keep living in any way (until an unexpected chapter?) because there's still things I want to tell about it...
> 
> 'Wish you a good reading ♡

Summer was drawing to an end while he was gazing at the sunfall slowly fading away in Rinne's hair.

Things usually went to the other way around; these eyes were given towards him, fully focused on the slightest of his gestures as if they watched out for the flaw, this moment of weakness that would make Rinne shout the mort with a fever the softness of his blue irises couldn't foreshadow. For that matter, Niki was surprised he got used to it so fast: several months spent together, truly _together_ , and he had already understood how his boyfriend's predatory instincts worked, how to escape from them or how to snuggle up against them, according to his will. As for provoking or even arousing them, he didn't have to because in some way they pre-existed the priest's personality, included by nature within his behavior as soon as they were standing to each other. This fact still amazed Shiina, sometimes – that Amagi might want him like he did on the first day, that he hadn't gotten bored of him like a replete beast throwing with scorn the carcass of his prey to scavengers – though he knew to not be himself one of those small game animals which hunters neglected once they have cut them up. And he knew to be all the more loved for it: this unrivalled way of baring his teeth.  
They used to meet at the temple on close of some weekdays, after the time of the end of the duties, if the student had neither extra group activity nor task for the following day, when evidently they had all the time in the world. Since the redhead never left the sanctuary, complying with daily trivialities inside a cramped shack built on the other side of the shrine's enclosure, it was always up to the youngest to visit him – like a ritual with immoral motive that he performed in good faith, his arms laden down with victuals they mostly forgot to eat before they had been fully sated with themselves, much later in the night. Thanks to the long July twilights then the sudden onset of the summer holidays, they even ensured they could meet again and again until they almost never left each other, that reinforced Niki's impression and encouraged him to bring up the subject.

"Rinne-kun, do you..."  
A pause was necessary, however, for him to gather the words his companion's voracious glance had just scattered at the mercy of the wind – no doubt that his own trouble had inspired the priest some spicy advances for dinner – himself so far from the truth.  
"...would you like to settle in with me? Outside of the sanctuary, I mean. Living, together, in the autumn?''  
But he hadn't finished his sentence yet that his heart stumbled on Rinne's death stare. And when the answer finally broke, it was like shattered glass under his feet.  
"I know what _settling with someone_ means, Nikkun. And it's a no.''  
No timbre would have frozen his determination more sharply than this one. Although he heard himself reply a  
"Why?!"  
through the blizzard, with a voice that was already too weak and barely brushed the unshakeable fortress of words behind which the priest had locked himself up. He who no longer looked at him, had turned away, bitter, deaf to any protest, perhaps hurt by having believed that this kind of invitation would never come between them because he knew it was capable of splitting them up, of separating them without any hope of reconciliation.  
"'Cause I'll never leave Okasayama Shrine. That's how it is and that's final, stop talking 'bout it.  
– Can you at least...  
– No, don't even try! Shut up now.''   
Niki remained silent, stupefied by this violence he couldn't foresee. And despite his desire to know his boyfriend's justifications, he had obeyed, hiding away into silence in his turn, unable to make a move except to watch the last sunbeams shine on Rinne's incarnat mane, polishing its silky ruby color that he did not even dare to caress as a farewell.

They hadn't slept together this time, neither the days after. Hadn't seen each other since, hadn't talked much more in any way, and the autumn season brought a lot of hustle and bustle that kept their minds too busy to concern with it. Although the student's schedule always granted him a slot in the evening, he no longer filled this free time by visiting the shrine or going out with his classmates, whereas he crammed his fridge with more and more unfinished meals. As for Amagi, dusks shortened even though they seemed never-ending to him, distressed by the return of that atrocious feeling of _hunger_ which the last few months had managed to slake; in vain he became agitated to botch up his daily tasks, brooded over his annoyances in front of the visitors whom he didn't listened to anymore, and no longer had taste for cloistering himself inside the temple since he felt suffocated there more than usual.  
_it is not me who is wrong it is not me who is wrong it is not me who is wrong it is not me_  
he muttered during the night hours, his pupils embed in the darkened ceiling. By intoning this mantra with desperate hope to escape his torment, he was, however, even more eagerly summoning up the memory of the cook whose hair covered, throughout these endless moments, the whole world with its soft and silent grey. Always, Rinne dreamt of his absence; always, his dreams were but an unfathomable emptiness, when he did not wake up in a sweat, uncertain of not having reemerged to consciousness for the first time since January. 

"If you don't want to talk to our parents about what's made this mess of you, then talk to me?"  
Rinne straightened up all at once: under his weight, the broom his tiredness was crushing was bending dangerously. The day before, the wind had taken down the russet maple leaves that had spread all over the sanctuary square like golden sheets, but the priest had too low spirits to sweep them away: their summer yellow, their joyfulness reminded him of the one he picked over Niki's mouth, eyelids closed, right before the night stole away its glow.  
Standing in the middle of the alley, his schoolbag on his shoulder, Hiiro waited for their eyes to cling each others then added:  
"You can fool everyone but me. I know you by heart.  
– You do? So who am I fooling, little bro? "corrected in jest the eldest – yet his smile cracked to a rictus.  
The youngest took a step forward, and Rinne was surprised that despite his brother's youth, he saw on his face the seriousness of maturity. A severity he did not know, which disconcerted him all the more because it did not suit the finesse of his adolescent features, and which existed only because of his mistakes, no doubt. Suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore that his mantra had been carved into the purest of truths.  
_it is not me who's done wrong it is not me who's done wrong it is not me_  
"Yourself, first, by saying it's okay. And everyone who cares about you, second. So, me, to begin with."  
Although there was no point in denying it, Rinne dipped his reply in a hollow enthusiasm:   
"You worry too much, trying to protect me from anything and everything! It's like you're the big brother!  
– Perhaps because you're not? Especially right now... My big brother, he's always laughing, he rants and raves, he's impossible and generous, I have to look after him because if I don't watch for a second I'm afraid to loose him. And lately, I didn't pay attention and he fled far, very far away.  
– What're you talking about?! I'm right here, 'front of you. I've never changed and I've never fled.''  
Hiiro shook his head. His fingers tensed on his bag's strap.  
"My big brother doesn't lie to me neither when he looks into my eyes.''  
The September breeze blowed the dead leaves away and Rinne's heart along. His blood fluttered among the amber cracklings carried by the cold, distant wind, before a sigh knocked its mind down and made it fall to the ground as well as his pupils.  
"Hiiro. Are you telling me that... that I've gone wrong somehow?"  
Nevertheless, the youngest couldn't describe the real intonation of the question, for Rinne had hidden his face behind his sleeve at that time then only revealed it through a cloudy veil; misery, astonishment, indignation or sorrow, all this had been blended in a heartbeat under the embroidered cloth of his tunic, and what came out from it was nothing like Hiiro had ever known in his sibling.  
"That's what you've been thinking about for the past three weeks, so? That you made a mistake? About what?"  
Rinne swallowed a grin. No, his younger brother couldn't have been able to snare him into spitting out his distress – too ingenuous to act in such way – yet he had used his compassion and concern like hooks; catched, the priest couldn't go back on his words without betraying himself. Moreover, he would have tried to that the high schooler would have held this clue tight and refused to let go. Rinne was trapped – definitively.

"I was a shit, little bro."  
They were sitting next to each other on a white sandstone bench well away from the torii gates; Rinne, elbows on his knees, supported his skull by his both palms whereas Hiiro, his schoolbag pressed against his side, stood up straight and attentive – after having turned his back on school assiduousness. The eldest would have been the last to contest this decision, however: he himself hadn't been the most conscientious in his studies as he already knew his family's purpose, so he had no concrete threat to use to prevent his sibling from making this choice. Truth is, witnessing such emancipation was all he had ever wanted to see, all he had ever hoped for his brother.   
"Living here is torture. Yeah, for sure it's quiet, more peaceful than anywhere else, but it's boring as hell. I don't want this life. Don't want to die without having lived something else. Then one day, a guy rolls up and asks me to leave this place... and I push him away like it's the worst idea he's ever had. Because I can't leave. I just _can't_ leave. If I do... Shit, I just feel like I tore myself apart."  
The schoolboy didn't need one more word to guess what _guy_ the priest was talking about. He found it quite frustrating that even today his own brother still refused to set out to him the name of his friend – like an unpronounceable taboo, a duty of silence more than a wish. He, too, wanted to know the identity of the one who, in almost few months, had offered Rinne all the absolute extremes and all the greatest perfections: the comfort no grace will ever provide, the highest peaks of human joy and the deepest abysses of sadness, the longest pains and the most violent bliss.  
"It's because of me that you cannot leave, I know that."  
There was no resentment in Hiiro's voice, nor was any sense of regret or shame. It was a basic statement, like this self-evident fact only Rinne could have turned into such a poorly kept secret.  
"Because if you leave Okasayama Shrine, I'm the one our parents will send to take up your former post. And you refuse to let me be locked up in your place; you agree to ruin your life and your own happiness to save me the hell you believe in. That's your reason, isn't it?"  
_Once the truth is told, what else is worth telling?_ The sentence had popped abrupt into the priest's heart; an originally uncertain reminiscence, perhaps wrested from some lace woven by love, in a half-sleep, when Niki had leaned toward him to whisper softly in his ear these three words he had pretended not to listen to. He had been already sinking up to his lungs within dreams so he hadn't answered, but he had thought there is nothing truer than that; __Kami-sama, make me remember it all my life, may your name become those three words for me until I die, and he had completely fallen asleep on this new prayer, the first of an ephemeral religion he had abolished later with his own tongue, while the sweet summer was agonizing in his hair.  
"As long as I'm here, you can behave like any boy of your age: go to school, spend time with your friends, have fun. You know, have a life. Maybe you don't realize it, because nothing is easy in this world, but at least you're free. You'll be able to choose your studies, your job, you'll be able to travel and make out; that's the kind of life I want for you. And that's all I can give to you, as a big brother, even if it seems stupid or futile. I know I'm a bit dim, even rather pathetic as an elder, but this, this freedom, is my gift, I give it to you, take it.  
– What if I don't want it? What if I don't want such a life that must kill yours?  
– That's an order, Hiiro. Not a request."   
Speechless, the youngest lowered his head because of this last sharp sentence. Something in this command revolted him, a demand whose terms he understood but did not accept: what was the point of being happy if his happiness was paid with his brother's misfortune? What was the use of cultivating his own garden above his predecessor's charred land? He wanted to scream his refusal, but Rinne's glare pinned him down, leaving him powerless to fight against this nonsense. His thighs were hurting where his nails had been digging in. His eyes burned with tears that would not deign to run down his cheeks.  
And Rinne shared this same pain he was trying to strangle with his bare hands.

October was about to come to a close when he reappeared in front of Okasayama's altar. His jacket with strips pattern was buttoned up to the collar – since the season had called back the short days as well as the cold weather –, still made him look like a bumblebee, but somewhat a thinner one, more like just a bee this time, with a thick black woollen scarf wrapped around his neck and his long slender legs inside his dark trousers. He brought no food, only a sheet of paper which he had had to rip the corners to peel it off the post where it had been stuck, and on which was written: _Wanted – a former visitor of Okasayama Shrine, with cooking skills, whose regular visits suddenly stopped at the end of August. If you relate to this description, please come back urgently to the sanctuary priest. Thank you._  
Niki could hardly refrain from laughing about it, even after the stupefaction, even several hours after reading the first of those ridiculous kind-of advertisement. He had found it even harder to resist the urge to run to the temple as soon as he had deciphered the announcement, too eager to know why, how, and above all _who_ had defined him with such words – certainly not Rinne, given the formal manner of speaking –, and probably these unknown, anonymous ways of doing things had intrigued him as much as the issue itself. Since the priest didn't have a mobile phone, it was impossible to reach him in any other way than in the flesh, and the cook had expected to have to make the first step, as always, if he wished to meet again his partner. An initiative he hadn't dared to take just after their disagreement, and which had been postponed ever further day after day, constantly pulled back by the relentless flood of discomfort, anger and resignation.  


He never imagined for a second that anyone would convoke him. With clumsiness, of course, on printing paper on the verge of softening into paste under the first rain, with cute handwriting and an indigo ink; so many criteria that ruled out the redhead from the instigators' list, in case his expression right now was not enough to confirm that he was unaware of the tactics. Because, if indeed Shiina hadn't expected to be called in this way, Rinne himself was completely astonished from the moment their eyes met by surprise.

There was a hesitation between them, a lapse of incomprehension that could have been taken for a feeling of fear. 

Both of them wondered if it was too early for the reunion, if this return was not too harsh. But the only brusqueness they experienced the moment after was of their embrace, so powerful that they felt the metal of their bones bumping against the anvil of their chest, out of breath by the impact which rekindle their inner fire with a new ardour. Even while they were hugging each other tight, Niki still could hardly believe what he had just seen – was it the real Rinne who had rushed towards him because he hadn't moved, this time? Was it the same rude, bossy person who had silenced him weeks ago, who had now all at once thrown himself into his arms as if the ground suddenly collapsed around them? It was in any case the same way of holding him onto his chest, with that brutal tenderness which crushed any retreat, those fierce arms around his lower back or his shoulders, the warmth of those hands cupping his cheeks before a tongue against his set the rest of his organs on fire. Shiina tried to speak, but his sentences came out in jerky syllables, chopped finely from between his jaws that their uninterrupted kisses no longer closed. It was only thanks of a vital breath that the student was able to formulate his thoughts properly:  
"Who wrote this stuff?''  
Rinne was forced to detach himself from Niki's face if he wanted to read well the paper the latter brandished. He skimmed the text, then grunted:  
"Only my brother could have done this... but it not his handwriting. He must have asked one of his friends.  
– Are you saying it was him who called me back here? These papers are spread all over Gozensuicho district, don't you know!  
– Wow, you're going to be famous... the missing cook from Muroran! Do we get a prize if we catch him? What did I win?  
– How can you be so carefree? He's the reason I'm here! You didn't do anything on your own!"  
The student was stunned, his eyes wide open, but he couldn't free himself from Amagi's clasp, the priest squeezing him in plain view, so tightly that he had must resolve not to struggle anymore – and realized that there was a fright in Rinne's attitude that he didn't want to admit. Niki's resistance vanished, followed closely by the grip on his muscles. Soon, there was nothing but this touch on his hip and these fingers through the length of his silver hair, as light and sad as the opal irises facing him.

"I haven't been good, I know," said the eldest in a low voice. "I didn't explain anything because I thought it was no use, and I hurt you. But it's true that I can't leave this place with you, not until my brother becomes an adult though, otherwise he might end up in my place, and I won't forgive myself if it ever happens. Can you understand that?''  
Shiina had never seen this sweetness in her lover's eyes, never suspected that he could show such docility. He understood that if Rinne had not justified his refusal, it was to avoid having to choose between his two loves, brotherly and romantic, as he had already decided to whom he would devote his existence; his past experiences having shown him that his natural preference would sooner or later provoke the jealousy of his partners, he had not wanted to hurt more the one who had already had the indulgence to open his door to him. And he would have been afraid that one day, Niki, learning that Hiiro remained the prime one inside his heart, put an end to their relationship.   
"You really love your brother, don't you?  
– More than anyone else in this world!" the priest admitted, this revelation's pride sweeping his calm away, that made the cook smile.  
And Rinne wanted to take this smile off behind the closed doors of the sanctuary, to drink from it until nightfall.

"You'll go to thank them, your brother and the person who helped him too, for the missing person appeal. Without their help, we could have waited a lot longer before seeing each other again."  
The redhead nodded, seemed to think for a while.  
"He gave me his name... Aira, I remember. It's his kouhai. They get along well.  
– To write by hand tens of _a-former visitor-of Okasayama-Shrine-with-cooking-skills_ then post it all over the neighborhood, yeah, I believe they do! He hasn't got anything better to do or else he truly likes your brother.''  
A feeling which Rinne could only approve as he bursted into laughter, his joy quickly sliced by the cook's darkened face:  
"All this time... I've been trying not to mull things over, but I ended up thinking a lot. It was peaceful without you... and not at all pleasant. So, if you have to wait for your brother to spread his own wings before being able to do the same, I'll wait for you. I, too, have to be free before asking you to be with me."  
The priest's heart missed a pulse. It made no sound, as when he lifted Niki's face up between his hands to contemplate the murky azure of his eyes, in the depths of which quivered this fleeting brilliance that would have been enough to make him lose sanity.  
"For not coming back sooner... are you mad at me?" asked Shiina at last, hanging from those fingers that tickled his cheeks.  
Rinne leaned to lick his lips in response; under the wet caress, he felt Niki's mouth stretching, curving, opening shyly like a shell the tide's smell lures to the surface and in which the sea hastens to take refuge. Shiina did not resist. He just thought he heard, among the melody of the waves, a avowal that sounded like a confession, as irresistible and blistering as his own desire.

_No, I'm just completely_ crazy _for you._

They didn't halt until dawn, exhausted from having conquered the interior of the sanctuary without a break, their skin polished by the wooden floor and peppered with a thousand reds, thousand asperities cut by their nails, their teeth, by all those carnal weapons of combattants who surrender only after having solemnly raised them to the sound of war songs turned into shouts of pleasure, crying the sole screams that are worthwhile, the ecstatic ones, held back or released in unison, by accident or by whim, before setting off again for a new assault. In the lanterns' halo on the reddish wainscoting, Amagi's skin glowed, tempting and passionate – predatory. It exposed its reliefs and fragrances to Niki's senses, who rediscovered its flavour after such a long dearth – he who had curbed his appetite so much – like a monk invited to a king's table who doesn't know at first sight which dish he can taste.  
Whether he was still dressed in his tunic, with its loose sides opened over his chest, or whether he had only the warmth of Shiina's body on his bare back, Riine was second to none when it came to being desirable thanks to a few lascivious swings, with two or three suggestive gestures, enjoying being at the mercy of his partner who scratched here a hip, there a wrist, further a nape covered by raspberry-colored sweaty locks, dizzy because of the clammy heat of the alcove where they were wriggling. Once twilight declined to full darkness, however, they were only in the midst of the feast, dry throat and wet crotch, ready to relish one another again and again for one kiss too many.  
"I missed you, Nikkun."  
In the carmine obscurity, the confidence sounded unreal and sweet at the same time. The cook froze at once, admiring for a second the mutinous air on the priest's face, then the dark flower on his bitten lip, as an invitation. He almost forgot to say something similar before coming to seal his mouth back on Rinne's.

Except those, and until sunrise, they got rid of any words that were not outlined by raw pleasure, that could have reminded them of their human condition they had shed in favour of an animal euphoria, messy and cheerful, which now filled them. One after the other, following the chaotic rhythm of their intertwining, they switched their postures, reversed their relations, contorted themselves sometimes to crumple their limbs or sometimes to relax them, and as soon as one pretended to want to get out of the ball of sighs and knots they were forming, the other caught him up to tie themselves with greater intensity, diversifying the tempos of their new frictions, along vigorous or slow moans.  


At midnight, the hunger inside their stomach was already mixed up with the thirst of their souls, and they distracting the first by filling the second, absorbing the slightest offering but taking care to swallow nothing but the excess, those fluids they let oozed from time to time without paying more attention to them. More than during all their previous lovemaking, they confided to each other – concretely, _physically_ –, they blindly opened up to the other's touch and enjoyed finding again old habits, tacit predilections; in fact, Rinne liked to do Niki when he sat upon him, because the position gave him better access to his choker while the student moved above his pelvis – on the contrary, Niki preferred to lay on Rinne's back and feel him thrilling from one end of his vertebrae to the other, along ravishing chills.   
They no longer counted the tissues dirtied during the battle and the used condoms, and once they ran out of those, they talked together about an armistice. Restless close to the dawn, they finished themselves on less feverish but no less languorous notes, and refused to give in to sleep until their last drops of sweat had dried, as long as their fingers persisted in tousling their hair with gentle strokes and clinging to their flanks.

"Rinne-kun.  
– Yeah?"  
Hearing his name dissipated the torpor he was slowly sinking into. Shiina didn't answer right away; it was first his tongue that came out, that delicious piece of meat that Rinne didn't regret not having bitten on the first day.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice…"  
As the priest stretched his smile, their phalanges looked for each other in the pale light of the rising day before mingling delicately.  
"In two years, when Hiiro will decide about his own path, we'll talk to my parents, together, eh, Nikkun?"  
He did not hear the answer. But he gazed for a long time at Niki's two hands, clasped around his own as if he was pleading, and he wondered what kind of prayer his lover had made under the sleeping veil of his eyelids.

A blessing, he pleased to believe.


End file.
